


Sugar Honey

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, British!Reader - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Sex, Smut, Sweet Shop, wing!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-27 07:36:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15680925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: Gabriel is on the run from the apocalypse when something in fair London catches his… nose.





	Sugar Honey

It was shockingly easy to break into the British Museum during the day. Even for an angel. Okay, maybe not for an archangel. Gabriel was always better at subtle than his brothers and sisters. A lifetime spent on earth among humans and the many, many pleasures they’d invented. Sex, candy, porno movies, anything that included spandex - he’d sampled every one in every culture and he’d feasted.

Then the Winchesters became his very own Jiminy Cricket and he’d tried to fuck with Lucifer.

Thank Dad that he had one final trick up his sleeve. Problem was, how long would the illusion hold out?

Exit stage New York to London, traveling like a civilian to avoid detection by any of Lucifer’s cronies. It wasn’t a bad flight - he hadn’t seen Inglorious Bastards and it was easy to knock the annoying teenager sat next to him out so he spent the whole flight drooling on his mama’s sweater.

His trip to London had a purpose - three artifacts that would shield him until the Winchesters hopefully put Lucifer back in the ground. One was in the British Museum, the other in a private lockup in Chelsea. The last was the trickiest one and as luck would have it, the one he needed to make the other two work.

This last artifact was held by the real Loki. The trickster god that Gabriel had styled himself after. They had met before, centuries ago, and Gabriel had entrusted the last item to him.

He probably shouldn’t have slept with the guy’s wife afterward.

Dealing with Loki hadn’t been an issue. He’d told Gabriel that the item was in London, he just had to find it. Which wasn’t going to be easy.

Pocketing the first item, Gabriel strolled out of the museum without anyone the wiser, heading down Bloomsbury Street and turning toward Tottenham Court Road Underground Station. He’d have to ditch the guy in the suit that had been following him since Oxford Circus but that wouldn’t be much of a problem for him.

The Victoria line provided him with an excellent spot to ditch the suit, leaving him free and clear to Chelsea. The second item was easily retrieved and went into his pocket next to the first. He was almost home free.

Sloane Square was busy with the rush hour commute and Gabriel slipped by unnoticed by the crowds. He took the quieter route down King’s Road, intending on getting back to his hotel room and narrowing down the possibilities for where the third relic could be.

He was almost off the street when something stopped him. An alleyway with little shops scattered down it; the most delicious scent wafted from one of them, drawing him in and away from the crowds.

The shop was in the middle of the alleyway, sandwiched between an adult sex shop and a barber that looked like it shut a long time ago. Gabriel looked up at the sign, frowning at the name “Sugar Honey”, emblazoned across the brown sign in faded yellow letters.

His hand was on the door before he could stop himself and the delicious smells only grew in intensity when he stepped inside. The bell above the door jingled, attracting the attention of the young lady behind the counter, sprinkling something onto what looked like fresh fudge.

“Good afternoon!” she greeted, her British accent pleasant and light. Gabriel smiled, nodding at her, looking around the tiny establishment. “Can I interest you in a sample of anything?”

His eyes wandered the store - everything was in glass jars or neat but obviously handmade packaging. Only one shelf contained a few of the brand name candies, along with a few bottles of pop. “You make all these?”

“Oh yes,” she said, blushing. “It’s my only passion. Sweets make people happy. They’re great for any occasions. And they’ll never go out of fashion. I’m even health-conscious -” She paused, smiling at him. “I sound like I’m pitching to a bank manager for a loan.”

Gabriel moved over to the counter she was at, seeing all of the handmade fudges. “Is that why you’re stuck down in this alleyway? Because you should be on Oxford Street with sweets like this.”

She laughed, waving a hand at him. “Please. My grandmother owned this property so it’s easier to upkeep. I make most of my income on Etsy and my website.” Lifting a piece of the fresh fudge she had been preparing, she offered it to him on a tiny paper plate. “I don’t get many customers here though. Would you like to try the Chocolate Orgasm?”

He blinked, unsure whether to look at her or the food and she laughed. With a smile, he stepped forward, taking the piece of candy and popping into his mouth.

“I’m Y/N, by the way,” she offered just as Gabriel groaned and rolled his eyes.

“Wow.”

“Well, I’ve never had that reaction to my name before,” Y/N quipped and Gabriel wondered how a woman this intoxicating was so… lonely. He could see it in her eyes, the way she was shunned, stuck in an alleyway when her candy could make millions. “Was it good?”

“Huh?” he asked, a little dumbfounded. “Oh, the candy.”

“Americans,” Y/N tittered. “I love the way you say candy. It’s adorable.”

It was Gabriel’s turn to blush. “Can I take some of that to go?” he asked, pointing at the Chocolate Orgasm and Y/N beamed.

“Of course! Let me wrap it up for you.” She picked up the fudge, carrying it to the scales, cutting off a generous chunk before wrapping it in paper and placing it in a little box, closing it. Grabbing a business card from her little stand, she held the box out to him, still smiling. “Consider it a gift, a souvenir of your time in London.”

“No, please, let me pay,” he insisted, wondering if he even had a wallet. It wasn’t usually a problem when you could conjure money out of thin air.

Y/N shook her head. “I always know good people when I see them,” she said, “and you seem like a nice man. The fudge will keep for a week or so. You can think of England when you nibble.” She winked and Gabriel felt his cock stir.

“I will.” He had to fall flat on his face with that flirtation. Smooth.

Gabriel cleared his throat. “It was lovely to meet you, Y/N.”

Y/N tilted her head with a smile. “Lovely to meet you too,” she returned.

He was back in his hotel room before he realized he hadn’t given her his name.

*****

The bell above the door jingled and Gabriel was a little nervous when he walked in, which was a new and unpleasant sensation. Y/N wasn’t anywhere to be seen and he frowned, peering behind the counter.

“Hello again,” she said, appearing from the back corridor. “You didn’t eat all that fudge already did you?”

Gabriel laughed and shook his head. “No, but I would like to get something to take back for…” Okay, so he hadn’t thought this through. He had to think of a name. “My friend, Dean. He loves candy.”

Y/N smiled brightly. “Oh, of course! What sort of candy does Dean like?”

Shit. “Er, I know he likes red vines,” Gabriel offered, frowning as he recalled seeing three or four packets on the floor of the Impala. “And M&Ms.”

“I know just the thing for someone who likes M&Ms. I make my own, sort of. I find the chocolate can be a little dry in the brand.” She turned around, looking up at the wall of jars behind the counter. “Let me see, where did I put those?”

“My name’s Gabriel,” Gabriel blurted out, all suave and charm abandoning him and Y/N looked over her shoulder, smiling despite his oafishness. “Sorry,” he grinned, “I realized I didn’t tell you my name yesterday and it was rude of me.”

Y/N found the jar she was looking for and pulled it from the shelf, holding it out to Gabriel. “These are my own chocolate beans. Not allowed to call them M&Ms for obvious reasons,” she chuckled. “But my grandmother had an amazing chocolate recipe. It’s smooth, creamy and has way fewer chemicals.”

Gabriel stared at the jar, knowing Dean would never get to try them. He didn’t feel bad about it but he didn’t feel like he wanted to lie to this woman either. She was captivating; so much so that he’d almost forgotten about his real reason for being in London. “I don’t have a friend called Dean,” he admitted. “I know someone called Dean but I think he’d stab me if I went near him.”

“Oh,” Y/N gasped, blinking.

“I wanted an excuse to see you again,” Gabriel confessed, averting his eyes. “You’re… you’re a beautiful woman, Y/N. And the candies are amazing. The scent of them drew me in but you brought me back.”

Y/N’s cheeks were bright red. “Oh,” she repeated. “I don’t think anyone has ever said anything so nice to me.” Gabriel smiled, taking her hand, pleased his smooth way with the ladies hadn’t actually vanished after all.

“Well, they should have.” He looked around the store. “Anyone who puts this much love into their work, giving it to strangers so they feel happy, even for the briefest of moments… it’s people like you that make the world worth saving.”

Her eyes were brimming with tears now, despite what could have been perceived as an odd comment about saving the world. Gabriel released her hand, stepping back to give her some space. “Are you leaving?” she asked, frowning and he shook his head.

“No, I just realize I’m a stranger to you and I don’t wanna be that guy,” he replied, smiling. “Dark alleyway and all.”

“Actually, it’s quite light because of the angle. We pretty much have constant sunshine all day.” She paused, giggling a little. “You know when it’s sunny through all that smog.” Her gaze focused on him and she chewed the inside of her cheek, smiling again. “Would you like to go for a drink with me tonight?”

Gabriel grinned widely. “I’d like that very much. Gotta say I don’t know the best places to go in London…”

“Leave it with me,” Y/N said, her eyes sparkling. “I close at six.”

*****

He was going on a date. Running for his literal life, hunting for the one thing that could save him and he was going on a date.

Y/N hadn’t left his mind all day and he had yet to find the artifact. Gabriel couldn’t concentrate for the smell of the fudge still in the box she’d lovingly wrapped the day before. Maybe she’d turn out to be incredibly boring but he felt like that might be a long shot.

It was just a matter of inconvenient timing. Gabriel had never entertained a long-term relationship but this woman, this simple candy-maker, was inspiring fantasies in him that he shouldn’t even be thinking about. The human life couldn’t work for an angel; it had been proven time and time again.

But here he was, stood outside her shop, watching her lock up the inside and head for the door, his heart thrumming like wild. The nervousness was just as unpleasant as the first time around and Gabriel was practically shaking when Y/N stepped outside and hooked her arm through his.

“Shall we?” she asked and Gabriel gestured for her to lead the way.

The bar she had picked wasn’t far from the shop, down another street and into yet another little alleyway. It was a quiet place, cozy but warm and Gabriel wondered how many more little places were tucked away in the corners of the city.

Y/N ordered a rum and coke, while Gabriel ordered a fruity cider. They found a table, in a corner, and settled in, both of them hesitant to start the conversation. “Did you eat the fudge?” she prompted and Gabriel chuckled.

“I haven’t. It smells so good but I don’t want to eat it all and regret it,” he admitted, smiling. “You have an amazing talent.”

“Thank you,” she murmured, blushing again. He loved the way she got embarrassed over compliments yet managed to make sexual innuendos without pausing. “My grandmother was the original sweetmaker though. I’m just following in her humble footsteps.”

Gabriel shook his head, sipping at his cider and blinking at the fruity taste. “Bubbly,” he commented and she grinned. “It’s probably going to go right to my head,” he added and her grin widened.

Y/N picked up her drink, eyeing him over the rim of the glass as she sipped at it. “I certainly hope so,” she muttered, raising one eyebrow and Gabriel’s lower brain woke up with interest. “Gabriel,” Y/N started, placing her drink back on the table. “I won’t beat about the bush. You are a very attractive man.” He grinned and she chuckled. “And you know it.”

“True,” he conceded, nodding and picking up his cider.

“And I would very much like to take you to bed,” she finished and he nearly choked on his drink. Y/N laughed, the sound pleasant to his ears and Gabriel wiped his mouth before he made a fool out of himself by dribbling. “Too forward?”

“No,” Gabriel gulped, staring at her in shock and arousal. “Exactly the right amount of forward.”

Y/N drained her glass, placing it back on the table. “This bar is lovely, isn’t it?” She looked around and Gabriel hummed in agreement. “I’ve never been in here before. Googled it before you turned up.” Her eyes were full of mischief and Gabriel thought he might be a little bit in love. “My flat is over the road.”

His eyes dropped to his cider, deciding he wasn’t that thirsty. Y/N smiled, leaning over the table as Gabriel tried not to look down her shirt.

“Still the right amount of forward?” she asked, squeezing her arms together so her breasts almost spilled out of her bra. Gabriel’s eyes were wide and he swallowed again, trying to keep his composure.

“Perfect,” he whispered.

Y/N stood straight and turned away, looking over her shoulder at him. “You coming?”

*****

Gabriel had kissed a lot of women. He’d been somewhat of a lothario in his self-imposed exile but when his lips touched Y/N’s for the first time, he felt like his wings would burst right through into the corporeal world. She barely waited until they were through the door of her apartment before she was pushing his coat off of his shoulder, hungrily devouring his mouth.

Her fingers made quick work of her blouse, dragging it down her arms and discarding it. The smart pants went next, ballet pumps flung across the room with her toes. Stepping back, clad in nothing but a lacy bra and thong, Y/N crooked her finger at Gabriel and he followed like a fish on a hook.

“Well, I’ve got you where I want you,” she commented, sitting on the edge of the bed. “How about you show me your sweet bits, Gabriel?”

He shuddered, the thrum of his grace mixing with arousal, making it hard to ignore the urge to just click his fingers and be done with it. Y/N waited, arching an eyebrow.

“Is everything okay?”

Gabriel didn’t want to lie to her but he really, really, wanted to have sex with her. Her expression turned from seductive to concerned when he didn’t answer, stood there staring at her hopelessly.

“Gabriel?”

“It’s strange,” he murmured, almost like he was in a trance. “There’s something about you that just draws me in. And I want to tell you everything. I’ve never trusted anyone like that,” he paused, thinking back, “not even my own family.”

Y/N tilted her head, unsure of what he was saying. “I don’t understand. Did I push too much or -”

He laughed, shaking his head, moving forward to fall to his knees at her feet. “No. No. It’s just like you’ve been put in my path purposefully, giving me a reason and I’m not sure…” Gabriel sighed, placing his hands on her bare knees. “Do you believe in angels, Y/N?”

Her cheeks grew dark and she shrugged. “I don’t know. It’s… that’s an odd thing to ask, Gabriel.” The frown returned to her face. “Which is funny because Gabriel is an angel.”

“Exactly,” Gabriel murmured in reply, closing his eyes. The air in the room grew thick and he hoped he wasn’t making the wrong decision as his wings emerged into corporeal form, something he could only do for a few seconds at a time. Y/N gasped and covered her mouth but she didn’t scream.

Always a good sign when they didn’t scream.

Gabriel opened his eyes and looked at her, trying to gauge her reaction.

“They’re…” She sucked in a breath, shaking her head in wonder. “You’re…” The words seemed to be failing her but Gabriel waiting. “Shit, you’re a real angel?”

“Yeah,” he confessed. “If you want me to go -”

Y/N burst out laughing. It wasn’t exactly what he’d hoped for but it was still better than screaming. “Why in the hell, no pun intended, were you in my little shop?” she asked, staring at him in confusion. “And why are you interested in me?”

Gabriel shuddered as his wings folded away and he panted through the exertion. “Sorry, that takes a lot outta me,” he explained, looking up at her. “And you? You’re… interesting, funny, sexy, beautiful - it was no coincidence I walked past that alleyway.”

“You’re saying this is fate?” Y/N whispered, still bewildered. “I don’t… well, I guess I never really thought about it. I’m happy doing what I’m doing.” She paused, staring at him.

“Have you felt it?” he stuttered quietly, taking her hands. “This pull between us?”

She nodded slowly, eyes wide. “Yes,” she confessed.

“Good.” He moved quickly, pressing his lips to hers, repeating their first kiss, hungry and demanding. Y/N offered no resistance, reciprocating his enthusiasm and tugging at his shirt. Gabriel saw no need to keep up pretenses, clicking his fingers to remove his clothes. Y/N gasped in delight, seconds before he pounced and pinned her down to the bed with more kisses, sliding down her body until he was between her thighs.

Her panties came off with the aid of his teeth and Y/N giggled, running one hand through his hair. Gabriel smirked and tossed the panties aside, burying his face in her pussy and she squealed as his tongue traced her folds. He pulled back, looking up at her with a grin.

“You taste just as sweet as your creations.”

She didn’t have time to react as Gabriel returned his attention to her aching slit, stroking his tongue over her folds until she was begging for more. He gave her what she wanted, sucking her clit into his mouth and massaging it with his tongue. At the same time, he pushed a single digit into her, thrusting it slowly to draw out her pleasure.

“Gabriel,” she panted and he heard the word echoing in her head like a prayer. He could see all the things she wanted him to do, that she wanted to do to him and Gabriel couldn’t help but groan at the wickedly delicious ideas she had.

It was too much temptation to resist and he crawled up her body, sheathing himself inside her with one thrust. Both of them groaned, clutching at each other, kissing hungrily. He gave her only a few seconds to adjust before his hips began to rock, keeping his strokes slow and steady.

No woman had ever warmed him like this. No woman had ever made him feel like this.

The sounds she made when she came for him was exquisite and Gabriel knew he would have to hear it again. Her body tightened around him, wrangling a moan from his swollen lips and he dropped his mouth to the crook of her neck, sucking a dark mark into the skin and forcing her to convulse around him once more.

That was all it took. Gabriel spilled into her, holding her tightly and kissing her until she tore away for breath. Neither of them moved for a long time, curled around each other in her tiny double bed.

“Sex with an angel,” Y/N mused, giggling and Gabriel smiled, kissing the corner of her mouth. “Definitely earth-shattering.”

He didn’t reply, gathering her in his arms. It wouldn’t be the only time he’d touch her that night but it would kill him to leave the next morning before she woke.

Y/N was fate. She was put in his way to remind him of what he was leaving to chance. Of what he was running away from. Y/N was a reason to save the world.

*****

_Three Months Later_

Y/N finished wrapping up the last of the parcels for the day, clearing away her ingredients. It was late and the evenings were growing darker, which meant old Mr. Russell who owned the newsagents on the corner would insist on sending his grandson Billy with her as she walked home.

She placed all of the orders on the trolley reading for the morning’s post and washed her hands, hanging up her apron as she gathered her things ready to leave. She didn’t look up when she approached the door, keeping her head down, emerging onto the street and locking the door quickly.

When she turned, she came face to face with honeyed eyes that she never thought she’d see again.

“Hey, sugar,” Gabriel grinned, opening his arms. “Miss me?”


End file.
